1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to ophthalmic spray applicators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of apparatus and devices have been suggested in the prior art for the administering of an ophthalmic solution to the eyeball. These prior art devices generally entail the direct injection of the solution into the eyecup, as a spray or mist which impinges directly on the eyeball. Among the many prior art references may be mentioned U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,437,435; 1,557,620; 2,328,627; 2,330,695; 2,482,431; 2,754,821; 3,170,462; 3,261,355; 3,279,466; 3,392,725 and 3,446,209.